Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the array substrate, and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), as a flat panel display device, has features of small volume, low power consumption, radiationless, relatively low production cost and the like, and is increasingly applied in the field of high-performance display.
A TFT-LCD comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate. A liquid crystal layer is arranged between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, and deflection of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is controlled to achieve control of light intensity for the final propose of image display. Existing processes of manufacturing the TFT-LCD mainly include four stages: a color filter substrate manufacturing process, an Array process (array substrate manufacturing process), a Cell process (liquid crystal cell manufacturing process), and a Module process (module assembling process). In order to effectively control the deflection of the liquid crystal molecules, as shown in FIG. 1, in the Cell process, an alignment film 10 needs to be provided on a surface of an active display area (Active Area, and AA area for short) of array substrate that has been already manufactured, such that the liquid crystal molecules can be arranged consistently with each other on a surface of the alignment film 10. Specifically, a transparent resin layer is formed on the surface of the AA area, and then a surface of the transparent resin layer is rubbed by using a printing roller (Rubbing Cloth) so as to form regular lines, thereby finishing manufacturing of the alignment film 10.
During the process of manufacturing the alignment film, however, when a surface of a material layer of the alignment film is rubbed by the printing roller, an area outside of the AA area (non-display area) will also be rubbed. Since metal wires 20 for transmitting control signals or a metal layer for a circuit bonding area 21 are arranged within the non-display area, when the metal wires 20 or the metal layer is rubbed by the printing roller, metal scraps and excessive scraps of the rubbing cloth (Cloth) on the printing roller are generated. The metal scraps are relative hard and will damage the surface of the manufactured alignment film 10 under impacting of a water stream during cleaning, and the above cloth scraps will remain on the surface of the alignment film, such that some of the liquid crystal molecules cannot be arranged at preset positions. As a result, deflection states of the above liquid crystal molecules in a disordered arrangement state cannot be effectively controlled during display, which results in uncontrolled bright pixel points (i.e., the white Mura defect) in the AA area and adverse effects on image quality. Although in prior arts the array substrate will be optically detected and then the detected defects will be repaired, a pixel electrode layer on the array substrate has a relative thin thickness, which reduces defect recognizability in the optical detection. Thus, an omission factor of the white Mura defects increases, thereby significantly reducing product quality and display effect.